Sealing A Promise
by steph2009
Summary: When Kagome is sick, Inuyasha gets to take care of her and hears more than a few confessions from her.


**Sealing A Promise**

(**A/N: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I couldn't be as creative as to think to draw the characters up to make the anime. Lol. I'd probably draw Inuyasha with a little dog tail...even though his ears are adorable. I'd also say what happened to Kagome's dad. But as I have said before..I don't own Inuyasha..)**

Inuyasha emerged through the well into Kagome's era. He was grumbling as he approached her window. Upon looking in he began worried, Kagome hadn't moved from her bed. Her body was shaking as if from the cold. He opened her window and quickly slid in. The heat in the room astounded him. 'How could she be cold?' He wondered.

Slowly he walked over to her bed. She layed bundled underneath two comforters. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. He knew that she was asleep. 'She has to be sick.' He thought. 'There is no other option to all of this.' All of this beginning the comforters and the heater that sat in the corner of the room at high. He watched as she shivered again. He grimaced.

Inuyasha walked over to her closet and took out another blanket. He draped it over her body and carefully tucked her in. She mumbled something and turned over, she was facing him now. He studied her. Her face was flushed, hair a mess, her eyes were watering, and her nose was red. Her lips were chapped.

"Inuyasha.." She breathed. Inuyasha felt his ears flatten onto his head. His eyes widdened. 'She dreams of me?' He thought. He blushed when she turned toward him. He noticed a slight smile appear on her chapped lips. He watched as fear overcame her face. "Don't.." She said, her breathe quickened. "Please!" She said, she looked as though she was struggling. "Inuyasha!" She gasped. "Please, don't leave me!" She moaned. Water began coming from the corner of her eyes. Inuyasha crawled toward her. "NO!" She yelled. "Come back!" Her tears started to pour harder.

"Kagome." He said, his voice loud. 'I've got to wake her up. Please wake up, Kagome.' He thought. Her eyes snapped open.

"Inuyasha.." She mumbled.

"Hi, Kagome." He said. She laughed, her tears came down more. He was shocked when she threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" He asked her. His hand began to run through her hair.

"It was horrible Inuyasha." She gasped through her tears. "I was in the dark. A forest. I knew that there was someone there, someone I would die without, but it's like I couldn't find it. I would run faster, trying to find it, but it's like the more I ran the darker it became. And soon it felt like the walls were closing in on me. The worst part is I could hear my name being called, screamed. I'd found it, but just as I was being taken by the darkness." Inuyasha felt anger course through his vein and then concern.

"What did the voice sound like?" He asked her. Watching as her eyes teared up again, and she buried her head into his chest. "Kagome? What did the voice sound like?"

"Yours." She whispered. 'Yours?' Inuyasha thought. "It was like you disappeared. Ran away." Inuyasha sensed that the dream had been going on for a while.

"How long has this dream been happening?" He asked her. She buried herself deeper into his chest. As if trying to escape the line of questioning.

"Each night you left to meet Kikyou." She whispered. Inuyasha felt a stab of pain. "Each night you'd leave. I'd have the dream. It was like you didn't want to be found. I think that in my dreams you were with Kikyou. You didn't know that I was looking for you. And when you finally found out it was to late. I was gone." She whispered. Inuyasha felt his eyes begin to sting.

"I can't be without you." Inuyasha's tone dropped. "Not now, not ever." Kagome looked up at him, her eyes still held tears. He reached her face and brushed the fallen tears away. "I always know when you come looking for me. Only you could make that much noise. Only you smell the way you do." He said. "I used to compare your smell to that of Kikyou's but now I realize that it's so different." Kagome stared at Inuyasha, into his eyes, just as intently as he was staring into hers. "You're not Kikyou. And I never want you to feel like you have to be." He whispered. Then he rested his forehead on Kagome's. "I know that you doubt my words. You believe that the moment Kikyou's soul reapers pass by I'll go chasing after her again. But you're wrong. And you know why?"

"Why?" Kagome asked. Her voice weak and soft. 'This can't be happening! Is he finally letting me in? Finally confessing to me what he's shone through his actions all along?' She thought as she stared into his golden eyes.

"Because I love you." He whispered the words. 'She's going to reject me.' Was his only thought.

"Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha pulled back. Intending to run but Kagome grabbed him by his hair and yanked him to her face. She kissed him, directly. Inuyasha kissed her back. They pulled away when a crash came from downstairs.

"I'm okay!" She heard her little brother, Souta, yell. Kagome laughed.

"I love you too." She told Inuyasha. "I don't want you to leave here thinking that I don't. I've never abandon you through all the things we've been through and I'm not going to do it now." She said. "I knew the moment the dreams started that it was you I was looking for." Her eyes burned into his. She leaned up and kissed him again.

This kiss was sealing a promise. Sealing the promise that they'd stay together no matter what came their way. A promise that both intended to keep.


End file.
